


Как сдать экзамен для взрослых шиноби

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Relationship(s), Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Саске возвращается после очередного задания, и Какаши ставит перед ним ультиматум: нужно сдать экзамен на джонина, чтобы продолжать работать на Коноху. Приходится идти в Академию и читать пыльные свитки... хотя Наруто появляется как нельзя кстати, чтобы закрыть пару гештальтов из прошлого. И повторить их первый поцелуй!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Как сдать экзамен для взрослых шиноби

\- Саске-кун, что же ты решил? Продолжишь работать на Коноху?

В кабинете хокаге было по-летнему душно, несмотря на распахнутое окно. А может, всему виной плащ, который Саске не хотелось снимать при всех одной рукой. Он еще не совсем привык. К руке. 

Казалось, Какаши прочел его мысли, потому что, бросив взгляд на пустую манжету, произнес:

\- Госпожа Тсунаде без проблем предоставит еще одну руку из клеток Первого хокаге по первому…

\- Нет, спасибо.

Саске понимал, от чего отказывается: клетки Хаширамы - весьма неплохой довесок к его и без того огромной сейчас силе, да и рука бы не помешала. И у него не то, чтобы оставались претензии к хокаге. Но в его представлении навеки вживлять в себя клетки человека из клана, уничтожившего столько Учих, да к тому же того, кто заварил всю эту кашу с мнимым объединением всех в одну большую дружную деревню, где все пытаются друг друга поубивать - значило позорить память Итачи и собственное самомнение.

Он готов был принять глаза брата, неважно, сколько смертей Учих они видели, но руку врага - пока нет. И, возможно, никогда не будет готов.

\- Кхм, - прочистил горло Шестой. - Ну тогда сразу к делу. Видишь ли, возникли… трудности.

\- Трудности? - не понял Саске.

\- Ага, в основном, бюрократического характера, - подтвердил Какаши, невыспавшийся и слегка помятый, как и практически всегда после вступления в должность. - Мы не можем официально оформить тебя на миссии, которые ты по идее должен выполнять, а без этого никак - ведь у остальных шиноби Конохи должен быть доступ к сведениям в случае, если потребуется подмога или еще чего.

Он переглянулся с Шикамару. Саске предпочел подождать какого-то логического результата этого монолога. И правда, Какаши продолжил:

\- Дело вот в чем. Ты все еще чунин, по факту. А тут ранг джонина, не меньше.

Саске фыркнул:

\- Бред. Никому в Конохе не сравниться с моими глазами и моей силой.

\- Наруто прошел тест на джонина, - возразил Какаши. - Несмотря на “свою силу”.

Кажется, Какаши до сих пор отлично знал, куда целиться. По обыкновению сравнить с Наруто, как нелепо и действенно. Саске даже не смог сразу сообразить, чем крыть.

\- Ну допустим. Наруто нечем заняться, и он…

\- Наруто усердно учился, чтобы пройти, - встрял Шикамару. - Он кучу литературы прочитал.

Если бы Саске был скунсом, в этот момент от него разило бы презрительностью. Впрочем, совсем не обязательно для такого быть животным. Сейчас он скорее напоминал ястреба, свое призывное существо, но когда-то его можно было сравнить с гадюками Орочимару, перешедшими к нему “по наследству” и праву силы. И те дни еще не прошли окончательно.

Тишина кабинета налилась ядом. Все, кроме команды №7, по-прежнему относились к экс-нукенину настороженно. Иногда - даже враждебно, зная, что Учиха не сможет вступить в открытую конфронтацию. Какаши поспешил вмешаться:

\- Книги - это источники знаний шиноби, способ передать мудрость через поколения, - хокаге поддержал своего новоиспеченного помощника, то есть, Шикамару. - Тебе бы тоже не мешало…

\- Да понял я, понял, - Саске надоел этот фарс. Они знают, что он хочет защищать деревню. Быть истинным хокаге, а не прятаться за пафосными надписями на спинах и нелепыми шляпами, как они… впрочем, не стоит - Какаши делает что может. Ну а его, по сути, уже загнали в угол. - Когда приступать?

\- Ирука-сенсей тебе поможет, у него есть все необходимое, - Какаши обеспокоенно оглядел своего бывшего ученика. Как-то подозрительно быстро он сдался. Впрочем, Саске-кун не Наруто, он никогда не избегал чтения манускриптов или обучения теории ниндзюцу. И это и вправду еще не помешало никому... даже если у этого “кого-то” есть расенган, наверное. Лишним не будет, в общем - может, и сам Саске это понимает?

\- Я могу идти? - лишенным всякого выражения голосом (то есть, своим обычным) подвел итог беседы Саске.

Хокаге кивнул:

\- Удачи в обучении.

И Саске растворился на месте.

\- Позер, - повернулся Шикамару к окну. Он слегка обеспокоенно думал о том, что где-то там, в деревне, шлялся Наруто, отдыхающий после пришивания новой руки и купающийся во всеобщем уважении и славе. Наруто, которому никто пока не сказал, что Саске вернулся домой.

***

Ему хотелось разобраться с этим побыстрее. Какаши прав - лишним не будет узнать все то, чему учат джонинов Конохи. Не зря же это звание получают лишь лучшие шиноби из лучших, после хокаге. Да, возможно, придется потратить время, но вряд ли это затянется. И если уж Наруто справился…

Да, Саске признал Наруто ранее. Да, он знал все о его упорстве, и силе, и стойкости. Возможно даже, больше самого Наруто - ведь это он сражался с ним на равных. Но все же ничего из этого не отменяло простого знания: Наруто - дуралей во всем, что касается учебы. Особенно в учебе.

Как лучший в их классе, Саске не сомневался - на это уйдет максимум пара дней. И никаких проблем. Напротив, появится новый повод утереть всем нос. Особенно Наруто.

Ирука его не ждал, но без проблем выдал стопку книг, оставшихся в Академии после недавних занятий Наруто. За остальными нужно было сходить в библиотеку, а для этого сегодня было уже поздновато. Но сенсей пообещал, что завтра принесет все необходимое, и оставил Саске ключ от кабинета - того самого, в котором когда-то они проходили распределение на команды. 

Глядя на поднимающиеся ряды сидячих мест, грязную доску, раздвижную дверь, на которой Наруто когда-то устроил меловую “ловушку” для Какаши, Саске понял, что сильно вырос с тех пор. Прежде всего, в физическом плане - все это казалось теперь каким-то уменьшенным, и оттого очень странным. А еще, эти воспоминания отзывались легкой светлой ностальгией в его душе - больше там не было иррациональной ненависти или страха, возникающего только лишь оттого, что узы, связывающие их с Наруто, Какаши и Сакурой, могли сохраниться против его желания, травить душу, как бы сильно он их не отвергал. Забавно.

Он не стал задвигать за собой дверь, потому что в их детстве большинство преподавателей этого не делали, и можно было видеть всех, кто проходит по коридору. Саске погрузился в книги, сев на свое старое место посередине “амфитеатра”. Дело близилось к обычному коноховскому вечеру, тени удлинялись, свет становился насыщенным и вязким, словно мед. 

И вдруг в коридоре ему почуялось какое-то движение. Точно, кто-то идет… эта чакра… Саске внутренне сжался, готовясь к чему-то неясному, когда услышал:

\- А? А где Ирука-сен… САСКЕ, ТЫ?!

Растрепанные вихры Наруто, как и весь он сам, собственной персоной торчали в дверях, заглядывая в аудиторию - сначала они, а затем уже их обладатель.

Саске не смог сдержать ухмылки:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь в такое время? - спросил он, оторвавшись от особо длинного свитка, не потому, что ему был интересен ответ - скорее, чтобы не здороваться, как принято. 

Наруто опасливо зашел в класс:

\- Ируку-сенсея ищу… А ты что здесь забыл?! Разве ты уже вернулся? - В его голосе звучала обида - друг снова в деревне, но даже не потрудился об этом сообщить. - А кто еще знает? Сакура-чан?!

Похоже, что теперь Сакуре грозила опасность попасть в список предателей деревни вместе с Учихой. И виновник решил не давать ей такого шанса:

\- Только Какаши и Ирука. Ну, теперь еще и ты. Прохлаждаешься? - поддел он Наруто.

Тем временем Наруто подошел к учительскому столу и прислонился к нему, сложив руки на груди. Саске вдруг слегка смутился - вылитый Удзумаки-сенсей. И этот-то парень, скорее даже, мужчина, совсем недавно носился по деревне с банкой краски, делал глупые фотки на документы и мучил учителей?..

\- Я бы так не сказал, - серьезным тоном проговорил “Удзумаки-сенсей”. - Я только что с тренировки… и не забывай, что я совсем недавно надрал тебе зад.

Саске даже не стал отвечать - просто хмыкнул. Очень “по-сасковски”, как подумалось Наруто. Поэтому он сказал:

\- Не смей недооценивать меня - я стану следующим хокаге. И именно поэтому я уже сдал экзамен на джонина, а ты, я вижу, еще только в процессе своего становления, - довольным тоном свысока заключил новоиспеченный джонин.

Да что он такое несет, удивился Саске. Наруто давно не вел себя “как Наруто” - он ведь тоже вырос. Или нет?..

Но между ними с самой войны было какое-то несформировавшееся напряжение. Каждый сам себе на уме, как обычно. И каждый надумывает что-то про другого. Как и всегда.

\- Знания - сила, - он рассудительно поставил точку в несуществующем споре.

\- “Снова в школу”, - процитировал Наруто недоверчиво, оглядывая аудиторию. Они словно оба удивлялись тому, где в итоге оказались после всего - на школьной скамье.

А затем Наруто в один миг оказался на прямо парте аккурат перед Саске. В обуви и с дерзкой улыбкой. Как тогда, когда…

\- Значит, ты вновь учишься? - как-то странно протянул Удзумаки, поблескивая глазами. Саске почуял угрозу - в его позе, на корточках прямо на оставшемся развернутым свитке, в плавных движениях, в том, как тот замер, не сводя с него взгляда. Глаза Наруто выглядели необычно в оранжевом, заливающем все свете заходящего солнца. 

Они вдвоем как будто остались на отработки после занятий. 

Как давно они не были одноклассниками…

И вдруг Саске делает незаметное движение - тянет на себя развернутый по столу свиток, который держал в руке. Одной ногой Наруто поскальзывается на елозящей по полированному дереву бумаге, наклоняется вперед, не ожидав атаки и потому не успевая отпрыгнуть, и… Да, как тогда. 

Наруто падает вперед, и их губы соприкасаются. Но на этот раз… Наруто раскрывает их навстречу.

Саске ощущает запах рамена. Наверное, Наруто весь им провонял до мозга костей. Интересно, если его лизнуть, вкус будет как у бульона? Наверняка. 

Саске роняет свиток. Он не нужен ему сейчас, пока нет. В свитке описывалась ужасно скучная и долгая битва с шиноби Песка 30- или 50-летней давности. Саске был уверен, еще беря его из аккуратной стопки Ируки, что расправился бы с этими шиноби минут за 10 максимум. И еще он был уверен в том, что эта оценка собственного величия абсолютно трезва и справедлива… наверное.

Саске поднимает руку и хватает Наруто за его чертовы вихры, прижимая к себе, и по-настоящему его целует.

Они оба знают, что дверь в класс открыта. И что кто угодно мог бы стоять за окном сейчас. И еще, что за Саске могут вести слежку, пока он в деревне - чтобы ничего не натворил, все-таки, бывший нукенин. И еще… Наруто знал, что Саске на вкус почти как мороженое. Что он всегда пахнет чем-то горелым. Что его пальцы причиняют ему боль, но с губ почему-то слетает стон совсем иного свойства.

А потом они отрываются друг от друга, оба как пьяные. Наруто тяжело дышит и падает на задницу, оставаясь на парте. Саске осматривает окрестности - на предмет “врагов” и шпионов. По правде, он просто пытается смотреть куда угодно, кроме как на Наруто.

И вдруг блондин хриплым голосом выдает:

\- Но ты же понимаешь, что мне этого теперь недостаточно?

Саске нехотя сфокусировал зрение на нем. Что он хочет сказать? Алый шаринган и фиолетовый риннеган контрастировали очень сильно, как будто две противоположности сошлись в одном взгляде. Наруто невольно почувствовал себя шиноби на миссии. Даже не так, пленным на допросе. 

Лисицей в клетке, когда к ней приближается человек с факелом.

Пламенем. Вот чем пахнет Саске. Огнем. Тем, который вечно танцует на его языке.

\- О ч-чем ты? - Саске прикрывает рот ладонью, как будто прочел его мысли. 

Наруто как будто уже горит.

\- Мне теперь этого мало. - Плевать, что Учиха скажет в ответ. Гори оно все синим… да. Для Наруто сейчас есть только одно. Только это важно. - Я уже не ребенок. Ты не отделаешься поцелуем. Я хочу большего.

Саске удивленно морщит брови, что ему совсем не идет. Хотя это глупости, ему все идет. Что бы он ни делал, чертов Учиха всегда великолепен. Наруто знал это еще тогда, когда препирался с ним за этой партой… то есть, на этой парте. 

Он снова придвигается ближе, только теперь становится на колени, и… торопливо расстегивает ширинку, как раз чуть ниже уровня лица Саске, а тот резко отшатывается, упираясь спиной в деревяшку позади.

\- Чего ты…? 

\- Да брось ты, - нетерпеливо обрывает Наруто. Он находится в позиции силы. Он смотрит сверху вниз. И он практически уверен, что его не шибанут чидори за эту грубость. Процентов на 50%. Но ведь это не он потянул на себя свиток, верно?..

Саске переводит взгляд с лица Наруто на то, как он надрачивает себе член, не снимая брюки. С каждым таким “переводом” его губы все шире и шире расплываются в ухмылке. Почему-то он напоминает Наруто Орочимару, тот всегда выглядел так, словно прямо сейчас готов то ли трахнуть тебя, то ли быть выебанным. Интересно, он прикасался к Саске?.. 

Наруто вновь подает голос, уверенно, но уже слегка сбивчиво. Так разговаривают ученики, получающие хорошие оценки за счет своего обаяния и харизмы - те, что несут чушь с серьезным видом и срывают аплодисменты. В школе Наруто никогда не был таким… но сейчас - пожалуй.

\- П-просто представь, что мы остались на классный час. И мы просто… выполняем задания сенсея. Разве не это ты делаешь, - он кивает на коробку с книгами на сидении рядом. 

Саске кажется, что сейчас нет смысла говорить “нет”. Он ведь сам толкнул Наруто… Сам поцеловал его… Интересно, какого цвета волосы у него на мошонке, такие же светлые?..

Саске Учиха всегда знает, чего хочет. И наглядно видит, как Наруто хочет его. Ничего сложного - миссия ранга D. Поймать котенка. Отсосать Наруто Удзумаки. Ставить ли свою подпись в журнале хокаге? 

Он грубо отводит руку Наруто в сторону и берет его член в свою. Они смотрят друг на друга глаза в глаза. На смуглых щеках непривычный румянец. Саске не перестает ухмыляться.

Он не очень любит мастурбировать. И вообще, и тем более кому-то. Минет еще куда ни шло. Для этого всегда можно сделать клона. Но обычно он этого не делал. Саске всегда был тем, кого хотели поиметь, и почти никогда - инициатором действа. Может быть, с ним было что-то не так, но он не особо хотел, пока его не просили. И иногда приходилось умолять. Порой это нравилось ему не меньше самого процесса.

Он взял у Наруто в рот, продолжая смотреть в голубые глаза, хоть это и было сложно. Медленно, будто разогреваясь, насадился почти полностью и отклонился. Да, это определенно вкус бульона. А может, просто так кажется. Из-за соленой кожи или резкого запаха мужского тела. Может быть. 

Наруто нарушил тишину:

\- М-можно взять тебя за волосы? 

Саске понял, чего он хочет. Хочет его контролировать. Хочет “поиметь свою сучку”. Чтобы это выглядело еще грязнее. Чтобы Саске не мог вырваться “без боя”.

И кивнул.

Сосать сидя было на удивление удобно. Обычно при этом ты не оказываешься в таком положении. Он скрестил ноги, не желая поддаваться. Но Наруто заметил. Он сказал:

\- Подрочи себе. 

Так он выглядел учителем. Как когда ты по пояс своему сенсею. Когда он снисходительно кладет ладонь тебе на голову. Отвратительно, верно? Но стоп, Наруто не учитель. И его рука тянет за грязные после долгой дороги патлы совсем по другой причине. Удзумаки-сенсей… черт, как же это горячо, думает Саске!

Он нащупывает у себя ширинку и понимает, что краснеет. Наруто смотрит так, как будто всегда хотел это увидеть. Он пожирает его взглядом. “Мужчины как звери”, говорила как-то раз Карин. Внутри же этого мужчины сидит настоящий зверь. И как приятно осознавать, что только он, Саске Учиха, может обуздать его - во всех смыслах.

\- С-саске! Я сейчас…!

Услышав это, Саске тут же отпрянул. Еще не время... Классный час ведь только начался?..

Теперь Наруто просто сидит на коленках и пялится на него затуманенным взглядом. Привставая, он просит:

\- Давай я? - Но присаживается обратно, когда Саске отрицательно машет головой. 

Ему и без того неловко. Если Наруто будет так близко, если увидит его член… Он просто не выдержит. Раньше он редко оказывался с кем-то наедине при таком ярком свете - не специально, конечно, просто так получалось, либо ночь, либо какие-нибудь подземелья этому способствовали.

\- Снимай штаны, - приказал он.

\- Что? - не понял Наруто. 

\- Раздевайся, - сквозь зубы прошипел Саске.

\- Я не… а разве… - Кажется, он искренне был в недоумении.

Ну вот. Девственник. Как же это все безумно. А если б он был сенсеем, у которого “первый раз”, а Саске - умудренным опытом учеником? Это был бы нетривиальный сценарий для порнорассказов Джирайи. Или фантазий Орочимару.

\- Хочу тебя выебать, - безапелляционно заявил Саске, поднимаясь с места. Теперь он даже не думал о том, что дрочит - это получалось как-то само, естественно, как дыхание.

Наруто с опаской воззрился на его так называемый “прибор”. Похоже, сидя он казался меньше.

\- Может, лучше я тебе…?

\- Нет, - в одну секунду Саске стащил с него штаны за одну штанину. Наруто никогда не умел ему противиться. Что в Долине Завершения, что на дружеских спаррингах. Милый маленький лисенок в объятиях змеи, которую цепко держит в когтях хищная птица. Безумие какое-то.

Но сейчас, держа его за лодыжку, чтобы было сложнее извернуться, и поставив колено между его бедер, Саске не видел в нем ни лис, ни жаб, ни даже своего вечного соперника-друга. Только юношу с забинтованной рукой и пронзительным взглядом, незнакомого отчасти, возбужденного, прекрасного. Наруто поднял ладонь без бинтов и коснулся пальцами своего рта и подбородка. Не прерывая зрительный контакт, он проник внутрь указательным и средним, и горячо облизал их. Он что, смеется над ним?!

Никакой он не девственник, просто выпендрежник!.. Хотел развести его как мальчишку? Саске без раздумий принял протянутый презерватив, выуженный откуда-то из глубин оранжевой куртки, закинув его ногу себе на плечо, чтобы освободить руку. Презерватив оказался кислотно-розовым и забавно ребристым. Даже Саске стоило усилий не прыснуть. Но смеяться сейчас не хотелось - на это найдется время позднее.

Он замер, ожидающе глядя на Наруто, диагонально разлегшегося на столе. Тот не выдержал и спросил:

\- Ну? Чего ты ждешь?

Саске облизнул губы. Стояк Наруто, толстый, с четко выраженными венами, лежал на его животе по струнке смирно. На нем сейчас была обычная футболка с логотипом деревни, протектор торчал из кармана куртки, небрежно кинутой на сидушку рядом с коробкой литературы, по которой Саске сейчас должен был готовиться к экзамену на джонина, самому сложному во всей пятерке великих деревень. 

А вместо этого он думал лишь о том, что прижатый им к столешнице Наруто совершенно не выглядит “поверженным”. У него даже лицо не разбито, и нет ни единой царапины. Кунаи и катаны остались дома или аккуратно стояли у ног, как будто школьная сменка. Как-то это не похоже на их обычные встречи. И на победу тоже. Но ведь что это, как не победа?

Он размышлял о Наруто порой, и о том, как славно было бы его выебать, да так, чтобы полоски на морде оказались оплеваны его же спермой, - регулярно с тех пор, как начал дрочить. Просто он никогда не предполагал, что такая возможность представится… одно время он скорее бы поставил ногу ему на шею, ломая хребет или заставляя задохнуться и спокойно наблюдая сверху вниз, как он страдает. Ну, может, и не спокойно. Может, и не совсем так радикально, но все же… 

...Или можно было бы заткнуть ему рот собственным членом, да так жестко, чтобы ему нечем было дышать, и трахать, пока не захлебнется в слюне и сперме. Но такие фантазии в тот период Саске предпочитал блокировать как отвлекающий фактор. Он давно для себя понял, что мужчин губит именно привычка думать хуем, а не те, кто оказываются по ту его сторону.

\- Проси, - почти без голоса, шепотом, но очень громко и различимо в пустом классе, проговорил Саске.

Наруто фыркнул и показал непривычный прищур - выражение его лица было совсем странным с такого ракурса:

\- О, так ты из этих?.. Ну ладно, - заинтригованно согласился он, и опять уставился прямо в разномастные глаза напротив, гипнотизируя. - Пожалуйста. Саске… Саске-кун. Пожалуйста, войди в меня. 

Дважды повторять и не пришлось бы. Тесный, обжигающий, не желающий выпускать, Наруто внутри оказался исполнением всех невысказанных обещаний и ожиданий разом. Он тут же весь пришел в движение, непонятно, как, поддавался навстречу, на автомате приподнял футболку, оголяя плоский живот с впалым пупком. “Кубики” неожиданно напомнили чешую какого-нибудь крокодила или змеи, когда она извивается тебе навстречу. Саске пялился на этот загорелый стальной живот и пытался представить, осознать, как его член двигается где-то там “под” ним.

\- Са-... Саске! Блять, - Наруто как будто играл в идеальную актрису порно, корча рожицы полного экстаза, приподнимаясь на лопатках, запрокидывая голову с раскрытым в немом крике ртом. Только, похоже, он не притворялся, уж слишком убедительно для добе. Саске замечал, что его руки время от времени тянутся к набухшему члену, но вовремя отвлекаются, то на соски, торчащие под тонкой футболкой, то на шею. Иногда Наруто сам себя придушивал, не сильно, а скорее для вида, и Саске раздумывал над тем, стоит ли и вправду научить его нормальным удушающим приемам после этого “урока”, или то совсем иное и герой деревни на самом деле и сам все знает. Все-таки, джонин.

Голубые глаза расширились, все тело напряглось, губы ловили нечто невесомое в воздухе, он завис над столом, опираясь лишь на задницу и крепко-крепко прижав ладони к груди, когда аккуратно кончил на свой живот, содрогаясь даже внутри. Саске не сдержал слабый стон - Наруто так сжался, что в какую-то секунду он глупо испугался, что ему оторвет член. Кончив, загорелое тело гулко упало на спину, полностью расслабляясь и тяжело дыша полной грудью, когда Саске резко вынул с каким-то нереальным ощущением “освобождения”, заставившим его всеми силами сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить тут же.

Капли пота на теле Наруто пропитали футболку пятном по центру и подмышками. Саске весь дрожал. Наконец он откинул влажные волосы с лица и начал раздеваться. Наруто отрешенно наблюдал за его действиями, подложив новенькую руку под голову и согнув одну ногу в колени. Вторую он спустил вниз и болтал ею, словно проказливый ребенок.

У Саске были свои бинты и шрамы. Обрубок, как он называл остатки своей левой руки про себя, был аккуратно перевязан, как и добрая половина груди. Сейчас бинты взмокли, что было не очень-то приятно. Но как же хорошо ощутить воздух на коже, покрытой потом! Он оставил на себе только бинты и черные брюки - чтобы не разуваться. Веселый розовый стояк торчал из ширинки праздничным знаменем.

Наруто хмыкнул и подал голос:

\- Саске-кун, - противно-кокетливо попросил он, - трахни меня в рот. Пожалуйста, - не особо выразительно добавил он, как для проформы.

Его голос с хрипотцой и белые капли… Саске небрежно размазал их по блестящему от пота торсу. Так не пойдет - в том, что Наруто такой “близкострел”, виноват только он сам. Его сперма должна была оказаться на его же лице, чтобы как из брандспойта. Глупо? Возможно. Но в 13 лет это представлялось впечатлительному Учихе очень красивым.

Не церемонясь, Саске подтянул его на себя, чтобы оказаться прямо над его головой. Наруто послушно раскрыл рот, запрокинув голову. А еще зачем-то расставил длинные мощные ноги, как бы демонстрируя отличный вид, и сам стянул с Саске презерватив.

\- Ты уверен?.. - пробормотал Саске, уже плохо соображая от неистового желания наконец это сделать. Наруто посмотрел на него как на дурачка. - А другого нет? - На всякий случай уточнил Учиха, но в ответ лишь отрицательно мотнули головой, пока рука из клеток Первого хокаге, храни ее господь, играла с его яичками.

Наруто взял его в себя так глубоко, что это можно было заметить по его горлу, еще красноватому от собственных рук. Саске схватился за край столешницы, чтобы не упасть на партнера. На этот раз тот не стеснялся использовать руки и сам довольно быстро возбудился вновь. Интересно, его выносливости способствовал тот же нечестный приемчик, что и количеству чакры?..

Саске представил, что в этот самый миг внутри Наруто не только он сам, но и Девятихвостый Лис, пялящийся на них со своей извечной усмешкой. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что бы хвостатый сказал на все это. “Не убивай Наруто - потом пожалеешь” было кстати, особенно, если рассматривать не только спасение мира и все такое, но и этот отсос. Может, у него найдется еще парочка полезных советов?

Блондинистая макушка елозила по столу в такт методичным фрикциям, чему способствовало и влажное тело, так что Саске, не долго думая, схватил соломенные патлы и потянул на себя, чтобы голова Наруто свисала с края.

\- Блять… Наруто… - начал шептать экс-нукенин: прямо пред его зорким взором вверх тормашками находилась эмблема Конохи на широкой груди. Саске подумал, что наконец выебал систему, и мощно кончил прямо в глотку партнера.

Наруто с придыханием выскользнул из-под него и тут же поднялся, согнув колени и опираясь на левый локоть, пытаясь отдышаться с раскрытым ртом и чуть отодвинувшись, насколько это возможно, от Саске. Видимо, это означало “больше я под тебя не лягу, и не проси”. 

Заметив, что Удзумаки и не думает что-то выплевывать, Саске чуть не кончил еще раз - было почему-то приятно оттого, что он проглотил все до капли.

Но теперь предстояло решить новую проблему. Про себя Саске знал - в ближайшие полчаса-час он точно больше не сможет. А вот у Наруто по-прежнему стоял. Тот проследил за его взглядом, хмыкнул и сказал:

\- Да, вот насколько я тебя хочу. - Он взял пульсирующий член в замотанную в бинтах руку и закусил губу, медленно и неторопливо себе надрачивая.

Какая же глупая избитая фраза. Даже жалкие попытки Наруто “умереть, чтобы забрать его ненависть с собой”, и те были куда сексуальнее. Но Саске все равно не сдержал улыбки, застегивая ширинку и поправляясь. Наруто хочет его, и он сам это только что сказал. Пожалуй, нужно что-то ответить. И он сказал:

\- Докажи.

Наруто поднял бровь:

\- Тебе не хватило…?

\- Обо мне не беспокойся, - отмахнулся Саске, присаживаясь на то самое место, где Наруто застал его врасплох, читающим пыльные свитки. 

\- А понравилось? - казалось, это зверек из травы любопытно вытянул шею, сверкая глазами.

Саске задумался:

\- На семерочку. - Наруто фыркнул, мотнув головой, как бы говоря - не верю!

Все это время он не прекращал елозить рукой по своему внушительному стояку, а потому начал дышать глубже и размереннее. Черт, значит, Учихе надо торопиться со своими “хотелками”:

\- Ты часто используешь для этого клонов? - размеренно спросил он. 

Всем всегда было это интересно. У Наруто еще не было партнера, кто бы не попытался выведать это, как бы между прочим, в перерыве на кофе или пиво, наутро после или наутро до. Неужели это распространенная фантазия, удивлялся он.

А вслух всегда отвечал одно и то же:

\- Мои клоны слишком вредные. Они не спорят, когда вызываешь их в разгар сражения, но во всем остальном они могут быть очень не согласны с тем, чего ты от них хочешь.

Саске задумчиво облокотился на спинку, положив ногу на ногу:

\- Это “нет”? 

Наруто устало и неопределенно кивнул. Наверное, стоит дожать эту тему, но потом, решил Саске.

\- Еще вопросы будут… двоечник?

Риннеган зыркнул из-под черной челки. Конечно, Учиха соврал - ему давно не было так хорошо. Да он и не помнил, когда именно то было и было ли вообще. Тело благодарно, расслабленно отдыхало на жестком сидении. Казалось, даже ноги слегка дрожали. Разве у мужчин без проникающего так бывает?

\- Если только запросы. - Была не была.

\- Валяй, - Наруто запрокинулся назад, красиво выгибаясь и подняв верхнюю ногу, устремив коленом в потолок с давно устаревшими лампами. Саске помнил, что иногда светильники сильно гудели по вечерам.

\- Отсоси себе, - предложил Саске. - Хочу посмотреть.

Блондин тут же встрепенулся, отнимая наконец руку от дрочки, чтобы опереться на нее всем своим весом, наклонившись к собеседнику. Пару секунд Саске буквально чувствовал, как шевелятся шестеренки где-то под этой голубизной ехидных глаз.

\- Ты меня научишь? - наконец проговорил Наруто.

Саске облегченно выдохнул - его не послали лесом, и то хорошо.

\- Нормальному удушающему тебя тоже стоит поучить, - добродушно пробурчал он, вставая на ноги и накидывая на плечи плащ - пот остудил кожу, и разгоряченность уходила из членов куда-то в область пупка, концентрируясь подобно чакре - несмотря на недавний оргазм, дошедший до самых пяток, Наруто все равно здорово его возбуждал. Вдобавок, солнце почти село, а в сумерках всегда прохладнее, чем при ярком свете дня.

Голубоглазый придурок (потому что его чертов член все еще нахально торчал строго вверх, как по линеечке) фыркнул и послушно сел в позу йога, сложив руки на лодыжках, видимо, в ожидании “урока”. Саске воззрился на него сверху.

\- Что? - Наруто попробовал наклониться достаточно низко, чтобы достать до члена, но это было невозможно. - И как ты хочешь, чтобы я…?

Не говоря ни слова, Саске взял его под коленку, “раскрывая”, а затем подтолкнул - казалось, легко, а сам удар был такой силы, что Наруто тут же оказался на спине.

\- Подними ноги наверх, - скомандовал Учиха.

\- Куда “наверх”? - только и успел возмутиться Наруто, как его приподняли за задницу, поставили, как “надо”, зафиксировали и зачем-то шлепнули аккурат по ягодице.

\- Удобно? - с долей сомнения напополам с сарказмом уточнил Саске.

По мнению самого Наруто, это было одно из самых неудобных положений на свете, включая сон в жерле без пяти минут проснувшегося вулкана в той миссии с Песчаниками. Саске сложил его, как будто пытался пронести в багаже. Но зато член и вправду оказался прямо над ним в висячем положении, и, кажется, до него можно было дотянуться губами.

Наруто не раздумывая попробовал собственную головку на вкус и удивился ощущениям. Он чувствовал это прикосновение и ртом, и членом, и это было по-настоящему странно. Хотя по сути, чем отличается от руки?..

Зато он сразу же понял, что сможет больше, если слегка приподняться. Он даже на минуту забыл про Саске, увлекшись собой. Зато Саске про него не забыл. Он в секунду перемахнул через столешницу на нижний ряд сидений, чтобы зафиксировать ноги Наруто над его головой. А еще так было видно куда лучше.

\- Да ты гибкий, - заметил он, прижимая скрещенные лодыжки сильных загорелых ног к столу, одной рукой, словно неся легкий пакет. Наруто закряхтел, как бы не соглашаясь. Но желание опробовать этот неожиданный эксперимент было сильнее. Он взял у себя же в рот, на этот раз посильнее, и понял, что сможет довести себя до высшей точки за пару минут. Он знал, как именно ему нравится, какое движение языком стоит продолжить, а от чего лучше отказаться, мог слегка укусить с идеальной силой, не слишком и не слабо. А когда Саске, причмокивая и посасывая, вдруг подключился, используя губы и язык на яичках и анусе, Наруто застонал прямо с “полным ртом”, не думая о манерах.

Густая липкая сперма залила рот, выливаясь “через края”. В этот раз кончи было так много, что она попала в нос, стекла к волосам. Саске тут же выпустил его из руки, помогая “разложиться” обратно, потому что у Наруто гудело в ушах - сейчас он не был способен здраво ориентироваться в пространстве.

\- Ты… ты кончил? - задыхаясь, наконец смог спросить он, заглядывая Саске в лицо. Ну точно соседский пес.

\- Я и не начинал, - Учиха расплылся в улыбке, обходя стол кругом, чтобы вернуться на свое место.

Наруто нахмурился недовольно:

\- Почему ты такой…? - но не успел он договорить, поворачиваясь за идущим его тенью, как Саске подошел и, по обыкновению, грубо прервал своего добе, правда, на этот раз новым способом - поцелуем, по-хозяйски положив руку на его обнаженную талию. Пытливый гибкий язык, казалось, собрал всю сперму, чудом оставшуюся внутри, за рядом зубов, на деснах, до последней капли.

Наконец они .

\- Какой я? - Саске даже как-то кокетливо напомнил Наруто о прерванной фразе.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - Наруто спрыгнул со стола и принялся торопливо одеваться.

Саске хмыкнул:

\- Очень сомневаюсь.

\- Спасибо за занятие! - попрощался Наруто, уже собираясь выпрыгнуть в окно. 

\- Ты разве не поможешь мне с этим? - Саске кивнул на материалы для экзамена. Он ждал, что будет.

Наруто с кислой миной посмотрел на свитки, затем на друга, вздохнул и вернулся:

\- Но только ради Ируки-сенсея! И… оденься, - новоиспеченный “учитель” окинул горе-ученика осуждающим взглядом.

\- Что? Причем тут Ирука? - возмутился Саске.

\- Тебе не понять! Сколько ты уже прочитал, теме? - Наруто взял быка за рога.

\- Половину, но ты не ответил на вопрос.

\- Я не отвечаю на вопросы, я же не твой сенсей.

\- Боже...

***

Дело близилось к ночи. Наруто пообещал, что придет и завтра, но сдерживать обещание не собирался. Саске это знал. Но нужно было закрыть ностальгичную аудиторию и пойти хоть немного отдохнуть.

\- Они постоянно тут “милуются”, - зевнул Наруто, проходя мимо закрытой сейчас учительской. - Ни стыда, ни…

\- Ты о ком? - не понял Саске.

Наруто повернулся к нему:

\- Ты что, не знаешь? - недоверчиво спросил он, потягиваясь. - Вся деревня в курсе. Ирука и Какаши, - он кивнул на дверь.

\- Я не живу в деревне, если ты еще не в курсе, - съязвил Саске, закипая. - Только… это же какой-то бред, разве нет? 

Они поравнялись с окнами, выходящими на их старую площадку для малышовых спаррингов. 

\- Почему? - лениво ответил Наруто. - Во-первых, имеют право, а во-вторых, я сам видел.

Саске ухмыльнулся вновь. Наверное, назавтра будет болеть рот, настолько часто это повторялось за вечер:

\- Ты что же, подглядывал? Пошел по стопам своего извращенного учителя, ммм?

\- Кто бы говорил! - взорвался Наруто. - Это эро-сеннин-то извращенный?! А твой…

Они пререкались всю дорогу до ближайшего перекрестка. Там им предстояло разойтись.

\- Может… - неуверенно начал Наруто, почесывая затылок.

\- Я не пойду в твой свинарник, - Учиха безапелляционно ответил на еще не заданный вопрос.

\- Думаешь, у тебя сейчас лучше? - удивился Наруто. Как ни странно, он не разозлился на это явно намеренное оскорбление. Странно и немножко обидно.

Саске вспомнил, какой слой пыли был на всем внутри и в радиусе 10 метров в округе от квартала Учих, когда он вернулся туда в первый раз. Он же был и последним - с тех пор он ночевал в небольшой гостинице на отшибе. Но об этом знал только Какаши, как хокаге - чтобы иметь возможность экстренно позвать шиноби в штаб в случае чего.

\- Ну, я тогда пойду, - неловко попрощался Наруто и пригрозил: - Мы обязательно соберемся до твоего отъезда, все вместе с Какаши-сенсеем, Сакурой-чан и остальными, будь уверен!

Они уже сделали каждый по паре-тройке шагов каждый в свою сторону, как вдруг Саске, вспомнив кое-что, повернулся на каблуках и окликнул:

\- Эй, Наруто! - Тот обернулся с немым вопросом в глазах, спрятав руки в карманы. - Так какого цвета у тебя волосы? Ну, там… - смущенно закончил Саске - ему не хотелось кричать о чьей-либо мошонке на пол-Конохи. Дело, из-за которого (и собственного любопытства) он и “согласился” на секс с Главным Героем Конохи, не выгорело - тот был выбрит как младенец везде помимо головы.

Но Удзумаки неожиданно коварно, по-лисячьи растянул губы в улыбке. Саске абсолютно нелогично захотелось прямо на месте закусать их в кровь. Наруто как-то... игриво, что ли, закинул куртку на плечо и протянул:

\- Если захочешь это узнать, оставайся в Конохе на недельку-другую. И приходи, поедим рамен. Или поиграем… - после чего повернулся и ушел, как ни в чем не бывало.

И, глядя ему вслед, Саске понял, что уже не знает, отвергнет ли приглашение.  
Может быть, он еще не усвоил урок?

А Наруто с утра направился прямиком в парикмахерскую. С тех пор он всегда стригся так коротко, как позволяли внутренние “стандарты”. Чтобы чертов теме не смог больше схватить за волосы в пылу страсти, не важно, на настоящем спарринге или эротическом, от чего появлялось ощущение, что с тебя снимают скальп живьем. Вот кто свой урок запомнил надолго.

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке, если вдруг кому-то там удобнее или привычнее: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9813156 ~


End file.
